<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viggo Hates Weddings by MandolinDoodler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444041">Viggo Hates Weddings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler'>MandolinDoodler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccup/Viggo AUs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Relationships, F/M, M/M, Weddings, hiccup is jealous, rape mention, vigcup, viggo growing up, young viggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Viggo sabotages his own wedding and one time he didn't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccup/Viggo AUs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viggo Hates Weddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>01 - AGE 17 - ARRANGED<br/></b>
</p><p>He's not impressed by her.</p><p>She's nice, but in a childish and naive way. Give her one wrong look and her big blue eyes tear up and her cheeks get red and it feels equivalent to slapping an undeserving toddler. Her understanding of politics and what the Dragon Hunter tribe does only stretches far enough to know the titles of council members yet have no clue what their jobs are or what will happen to the caged dragons at the edge of the village.</p><p>Her only saving grace is that she was taught extensively how to be a wife - running a household, doing chores, taking care of children. Most men would find her a good deal, would relish the fact that they'd have someone to cook and clean and raise the children while they're off drinking and hunting dragons.</p><p>Even at the young age of seventeen Viggo knows he would rather take care of his own household than be bound to a girl that can't hold even the simplest of intelligent conversations. He tells his father as much.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be more beneficial to have a wife that at the very least understands what our tribe does than to have a wife that lives in her own protected world? How will my children grow up to be proper successors if their mother can't even tell the difference between a monstrous nightmare and a gronkle? I should look for a wife that's smarter, one that will provide heirs that are worthy of leading our tribe."</p><p>His father tries to argue that it's temporary and she'll learn with time. She's been visiting for the last two years - since the arrangement was created - and Viggo has tried to teach her in the brief moments she can focus long enough to listen. If she couldn't learn anything in the two years he put forward the effort to educate her, then she won't learn anytime in the rest of their lives.</p><p>The only reason Viggo is betrothed to her is because their tribes are allies and it would "strengthen their bond." He makes a counter argument that such a move is only used in times of war or political tension, both of which are not present in this situation.</p><p>It takes a month of convincing, but finally Viggo's father agrees to cancel the marriage and allow his son a chance to find a better suitor. </p><p>
  <b>02 - AGE 19 - FALSE LOVE</b>
</p><p>Finding his betrothed - a woman he's grown fond of in recent months - tangled up with another man in an alcove of crates is the wakeup call Viggo didn't ask for.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't overheard their conversation. At least then he could feign ignorance and try to truly win her affections, enough so that she wouldn't look to other men for her needs. He could pretend like it was something he could fix if he could just find the right solution. But that's not how it went and now Viggo knows what her real motives are in this arrangement.</p><p>"It's perfect! He's infatuated with me and once we're married I'll have him wrapped around my finger. Then a little 'accident' happens, I get remarried, and you and I will have all this to ourselves. Just a little longer, love."</p><p>The only thing that could make that worse was the obscene suckling of lips and rustle of clothing that interlaced every other word she said. It was worth it to see her horrified face when he stepped around the corner, embarrassing when she tried to save herself by throwing blame at her "love" for coming onto her unwanted, and downright pathetic when she clung to Viggo begging him to still take her as a bride despite this stranger soiling her before the wedding.</p><p>"Call it off yourself or everyone will know the truth of what happened here."</p><p>"I-I could tell them exactly what I told you." Sweat is visible on her brow and her voice betrays how much she knows she messed up.</p><p>"By all means tell them that this vile man raped you. Such a crime against my betrothed will surely result in a delicious punishment for him and I, for one, cannot wait to see what my tribe comes up with."</p><p>He knows it will be death and only because it's a crime against the chief's family. After the boy's death, Viggo can claim his betrothed unfit for him, tainted, no better than a common whore, and the wedding will be cancelled.</p><p>She chooses to call it off on her own terms, coming up with some nonsense reasons for why she refuses to be involved with the Dragon Hunter empire and how there are better options out there. Viggo wonders what "better options" she came up with that could convince her parents to agree with her choice, but in the end it hardly matters. The wedding is cancelled and Viggo can focus on learning how to be a better chief.</p><p>And if his heart hurts when he thinks of a young woman he almost loved using him for money and power, no one has to know but him.</p><p>
  <b>03 - AGE 20 - SPITEFUL AFFAIR</b>
</p><p>Viggo has her pinned to the wall, one hand planted firmly by her head, the other with a near bruising grip on her jaw. Her light brown eyes are wide with fear and her hands tremble where they grip Viggo's wrist as if in a hopeless attempt to keep him from choking her. She wriggles this way and that way in an effort to escape and it's annoying to the point that Viggo presses closer, brings his pelvis in to hold the young woman's hips still, force his height over her until she's enveloped by his shadow as he snarls in her face.</p><p>
  <em>This is what our marriage will be.</em>
</p><p>His leg slips between her thighs, putting pressure on that precious spot under her skirts and drawing out a whimper that she chokes on when the stubble on his chin scratches at her throat and his lips brush her skin - not a kiss but the threat of a bite over the most sensitive part of her neck.</p><p>
  <em>This is what every night will be. I will take from you as I please. I will drink in every bit of fear that shakes you to your bones when I take and take and take.</em>
</p><p>He releases her only when it feels as if her nails have left crescent scars on his arm and tears are running down her cheeks. She crumbles with a sob, her hands visibly shaking where they sit limp in her lap. Viggo looks down on her for a moment, purposely licks his lips when her terrified eyes dare to look up. If she had the strength to run, he's sure she would already be out of the alley and onto a ship away from Dalir.</p><p>Viggo turns away, walks out from the shadowed back of a hut and around the side to step out onto the busy street. Outwardly he is composed. He is to be the chief in a few short weeks and it shows in his confident stride and the easy way he handles the trivial disputes the townspeople throw at him as he walks by.</p><p>Inwardly his heart throbs in his chest. He wonders how much of what he said is true, how much of what he did was just an act. Would he really treat his own wife like that? Part of him wants to deny it, but deep down he knows he would if it were any of his options thus far or anything like them. If they failed to meet his expectations, if they led him on for the sake of power, if they're anyone except for the one he chooses to marry, then he would take his anger out on them. Each day would be a punishment for their faults and poor choices.</p><p>By the end of the day, the woman's parents have pulled out of the agreement and have their ship half loaded for the trip home. Viggo's father finds him watching from the edge of the docks, a hint of a smirk on his face as his would-be-wife catches his eye and scurries into the bowls of the ship.</p><p>
  <b>04 - AGE 29 - TERMINATED CONTRACT</b>
</p><p>It's close, oh so very close. The wedding is at the end of the week and Viggo has yet to find a way out of it.</p><p>The woman is not the worst of his options. He can admit she's not an imbecile and she's not hideous, either. The problem is that she's clingy and egotistical and has this idea that she's Viggo's perfect match and that just rubs him the wrong way for some reason. His mother would have said it's because his heart and soul know that his betrothed isn't the one, that she isn't his soulmate, his perfect half. Unfortunately, his mother isn't around anymore to enlighten him with such wisdom or fight on his behalf and get the wedding cancelled.</p><p>Which is why Viggo has spent a week staying up late in his study to go over contracts and treaties and trade agreements to find a way out of it by himself. This betrothal is solely based on finalizing a trade agreement so if he can just find a loophole…</p><p>Yes! That will do, an alternative option that might be less fruitful up front but it could work out better in the long term. All he has to do is present it to his council, convince them that this is more beneficial and that this wedding doesn't have to happen, bring back the argument that there's a better wife out there for him and he can find her if he's just given the time.</p><p>They give him more time.</p><p>
  <b>05 - AGE 36 - DRUNKEN LOVE</b>
</p><p>Seeing Ryker with a wife and a growing family is harder than Viggo expected it to be. They're intimate with each other in such casual gestures as an arm around the shoulder, a hand pressed to the small of the other's back, kisses and closeness filling every moment in between. Their children look up to them with adoration and sometimes they even look at Viggo like that. Those are the times he feels the most alone. Because those aren't <em>his</em> children with <em>his</em> eyes looking up at their <em>father</em>.</p><p>That's only part of the reason he's drunk in some nowhere town that his ship stopped at on the way to the hunter training grounds. He's craving the love and intimacy that can only come from someone that fits themselves into his life the same way Ida slipped into Ryker's life. Half his life has been spent trying to find that one special person and he has nothing to show for it except countless cancelled marriages and a reputation as a heartless, ruthless man. </p><p>So it's not terribly surprising when Viggo looks up in a moment of clarity and finds himself stumbling towards the officiant's home. Stumbling next to him is a person, a pretty person that's leaning into his side as if they'll fall without his support and they're giddy when they say something about a wedding and "almost there, just up that path" and his heart clenches out of habit, lungs constricting.</p><p>Viggo wraps an arm around his partner's waist and leads them around the side of the nearest building where his feet trip over each other and sends the two of them to the ground, him on top of them. He tries for his act, tries to snarl and be intimidating to scare them off like every other suitor but the heat isn't there and all his eyes can focus on are plump lips that need to be kissed. So he kisses them.</p><p>They makeout on the ground, the shadow of the building hiding them from peeping eyes. Over the next hour (or however long, it's hard to say with all the mead clouding his brain) Viggo satisfies his own needs, soaking in the feel of someone's hands on his skin and pretending he loves the person the hands are attached to.</p><p>By the time the sun comes up he's already back on his ship and forgetting about his almost-drunken-wedding.</p><p>
  <b>+01 - AGE 38 - KIDNAPPED</b>
</p><p>They're done waiting for him.</p><p>Worse than that is they’re making him marry Arika, the same woman he almost had to marry almost ten years ago for a trade agreement. After the cancelled wedding, she stuck around in his life and found him whenever she could, flirting with him and trying to incorporate herself into his chiefly duties as if she could ever make him change his mind about their betrothal. He tried his tricks on her, made himself as intimidating as possible, ignored her when she wouldn't be scared off, ditched her in unsafe hunting grounds when she decided to follow him around. Nothing worked to get her to leave.</p><p>Now she's the only woman left that's willing to marry him. He got rid of anyone who tried and his reputation created a barrier towards anyone else that might have tried. There's nothing else he can do but proceed with the ceremony.</p><p>He's dressed in the purest white money can buy, golden accents woven into the fabric and a crimson cape draped over his shoulders. The wreath resting on his head is itchy and he despises the clear relief that radiates from his people at finally getting to attend their chief's wedding, the hope they exude at the idea of his family growing now that he'll have a wife.</p><p>As Viggo stands before the wedding officiant, he spies Arika arriving with her procession through the crowd. For just a moment her hair shines red in the light and Viggo's mind conjures the vision of an auburn haired dragon rider dressed in white and grinning up at him before they make their vows. In a blink it's gone and it's simply Arika standing before him with a glowing, victorious grin that he greets with a grimace. The ceremony begins.</p><p>Whatever's said is lost to the chief. His stare is on the ocean that glitters behind his betrothed and his mind is on business. He should be out on his ship right now on his way to the next auction or hunt or facing down dragon riders. His time is wasted on this wedding and all that comes with it.</p><p>Arika takes his hands and they begin the final stage of the ceremony. Viggo glances up and realizes it's time for him to say his vows, to say in his own words that he will devote himself to this woman and their marriage, that he will care for her even though he'd rather have married a complete stranger. There's a ringing, no, a whistle in the air and he almost mistakes it for the anxiety of an unwanted wedding finally getting to him except Arika hears it too. She tilts her head and squints her eyes as if doubting what she's hearing.</p><p>Viggo recognizes it. The thought barely forms when claws wrap around his shoulders and his feet leave the ground, the force of the wind tearing the wreath from his head and pulling at his cape. Black scales block the sky above him and a hand reaches over the side of Toothless in search of Viggo. He gladly stretches an arm up, grabs tight, and hauls himself on the dragon's back where he settles behind Hiccup as if this is something they've always done.</p><p>"I never considered you one to sabotage someone's wedding, my dear." Viggo says once he’s captured his breath. His hands rest on the rider's hips even as they make it to steady air.</p><p>"Didn't know this was so important to you - you know what, I'll just turn around and drop you off." A smirk is plain on Hiccup's face as he makes a show of redirecting Toothless.</p><p>"No need for that," Viggo struggles not to sound too eager. "I'm sure this is part of some well thought out plan and I would hate to ruin it." His shoulders relax when it becomes clear Hiccup isn't going to bring him back to his wedding.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure, a well thought out plan to inconvenience you for a day or two." Hiccup spares a look at his nemesis. He turns back to the sea in front of them. "You, uh, you didn't look too happy down there."</p><p>Viggo stays quiet.</p><p>"Did someone else try to ruin your wedding before me?"</p><p>Viggo huffs out a laugh, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the leather of Hiccup's armor. "Just me."</p><p>They fly in silence.</p><p>Night begins to fall and Toothless lands on a nondescript island with just enough greenery to hide some wildlife. On the shore a camp is already set up with a bedroll, firewood, and a leather bag Viggo suspects has other supplies in it. Hiccup goes straight for the bag to pull out a bottle of wine. He uncorks it, takes a swig, and offers it to Viggo on his way to the pile of firewood. Viggo is thankful for the alcohol and heartily drinks from the bottle.</p><p>"So," Hiccup places a few logs into a neat pile and Toothless shoots a plasma blast to start the fire, "how long do you think we can avoid them?"</p><p><em>We</em>?</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Viggo likes the sound of that.</p><p>He strolls over to where the dragon rider has planted himself in the sand, takes a seat next to him. They're closer than they would be if anyone were watching. Hiccup reaches for the bottle and Viggo hands it over, then answers, "depends on how far you're willing to go." </p><p>"Isn’t some tribe hosting a Maces and Talons tournament? Where’s that happening?”</p><p>"Faraway from here." Viggo takes the bottle back. When his lips meet the glass rim, he imagines he can taste Hiccup there.</p><p>"Sounds like the place to be, then." And he grins the kind of grin Viggo only sees directed at the other riders, the kind that he always longed to have sent his way. Viggo grins back and there's almost something like a spark of hope in his chest.</p><p>There are so many opportunities in front of him, so many that have opened up now that he's on the run from his own wedding with a young man whose intelligence rivals his own. He doesn’t know why Hiccup kidnapped him (was it really just to annoy him?) and he doubts bringing his enemy back to his camp was actually a part of the dragon rider’s plan. But they’re here, now, and Viggo isn’t going to mess this up.</p><p>He'll take whatever comfort Hiccup is willing to offer - the wine, the escape, the companionship. And maybe, if he plays his cards right, when he eventually has to return to his tribe he won’t have a reason to sabotage his own wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>